


Sugar and Spice

by kaithartic (bluedreaming), tinybitsoflight (bluedreaming)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/kaithartic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/tinybitsoflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan and Junmyeon always meet for morning coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for the [Angelforalien](http://angelforalien.livejournal.com/3384.html) exchange.
> 
> To my recipient: thank you for the fun prompts and I'm really sorry if this wasn't quite what you were looking for, but I did my best. Thanks so much to the mods for understanding in light of health issues. A huge thank you to A for beta-ing despite an extreme lack of sleep (ㅠ_ㅠ) and of course hugs to the one who demands them so politely. ♡

They always meet for morning coffee in the café downstairs, even though they live together by now. They've been living together for two years already as a matter of fact, but they still keep up their little rituals. Junmyeon always arrives first, fresh from his first couple hours of work and ready to get back into the thick of things, usually managing to down two Americanos, their depth shallowed by the generous addition of cream and sugar, by the time Yifan staggers in, just done with his work day and dead on his feet.

Yifan's a publishing editor and works from home most of the time, except for when he has to go and babysit errant authors, but that doesn't mean he doesn't take his work seriously. In fact Junmyeon always suspects that Yifan works harder than he does, even though he has to dress in a suit and go to an office and can't eat snacks whenever he wants. _In fact, I'm pretty sure that Yifan doesn't eat at all unless I'm watching him._

So there's a croissant waiting on the table when Yifan stumbles in, and the server, seeing Junmyeon's excited gesture, brings over the Americano.

"Hi baby," Junmyeon says, fingers reaching out to stroke the back of Yifan's large hand. "How was work today?"

Yifan mumbles something that is largely unintelligible and almost face plants into the table. He's wearing his leather Ferragamos and that's the first clue that he's had to go out today.

Junmyeon guides his hand to the handle of the cup and helps him take a couple first sips of restorative energy. Yifan's eyes start to slowly open, Junmyeon knows even though they're behind sunglasses, and he doesn't seem in so much danger of wearing his croissant.

"Hello Junmyeon." Yifan smiles sleepily, reaching up to take off his shades, and Junmyeon's heart still flip flops when he sees that smile.  


 

 

☆彡

 

 

 

"Hello! I'm Junmyeon and you must be Yifan?" Junmyeon was nervous so he was hyped up on coffee and the imposing appearance of what seemed to be his blind date, shades obscuring his eyes and an impenetrable expression on his face, wasn't helping. _I need something stronger than coffee._

"Hello." At least, that was what it sounded like the man was saying; Junmyeon wasn't sure because the mumbling was terrible and — _are you asleep?_ this was further reinforced by Yifan's strange sloppy movements as he sat down across from him, folding his knees to fit under the table, and then promptly face planting into the croissant Junmyeon had ordered.

There was complete silence for a stunned moment and then Junmyeon began to laugh, but not without helping Yifan up, calling the server for more napkins and helping clean off his face. Yifan without sunglasses had the most adorable sleepy eyes and the croissant remnants went a long way towards making his expression more accessible. In fact Junmyeon thought as he brushed off crumbs, that he'd never seen someone cuter: the sleepily bewildered expression, the helpless hand gestures, the shy smile — his heart was doing flip flops already — _I don't even know you!_ — but the damage was already done.

_Please sit across from me at the coffee shop and smile your sleepy smile forever._  


 

 

☆彡

 

 

Yifan has a small bruise under one eye and Junmyeon glares, "What did you do now?" He's not angry but more frustrated with his sleepy husband. _I wish I could keep you safe forever._

Yifan smiles sheepishly. Junmyeon tries to maintain his frown but can't help it as his mouth smooths into a softer expression.

"I walked into the bookshelf." Yifan looks almost apologetic. Junmyeon pokes his nose to defuse his concern.

"You're so silly," he scolds, thumb moving up to brush the damaged skin. Yifan winces. Junmyeon sighs as he reaches down for his bag, pulling out the bruise cream. _Sleepy Yifan is seriously a menace to everything around him._

But as he smooths on the bruise cream and flicks his husband on the forehead for good measure, laughing when it only causes Yifan to pout, he makes a mental note to buy furniture edge protectors on his way home from work later today.  


 

 

☆彡

 

 

They'd been meeting for coffee several times already, and Junmyeon was starting to get more and more attached to seeing a certain sleepy gentleman smiling at him over a steaming Americano every morning. So he was concerned when, one morning, Yifan didn't show up. He waited and waited and messaged him and ate two croissants and drank far too much coffee, but no luck.

_Did he get tired of me?_

It was with no little trepidation that Junmyeon arrived at the café the following day, nervously ordering his coffee. On a whim he bought one for Yifan too. _A gamble._

He was almost startled when, after only looking down at his phone for a brief moment, he looked up to see Yifan standing by the table.

He was more shocked to see the bandage running across his forehead.

"What happened!" he exclaimed, petty worries forgotten as he rushed over to Yifan, helping him to his seat and placing the warm cup of coffee in his hands.

Yifan looked … embarrassed.

"I walked into the kitchen cabinet," he mumbled under his breath. Junmyeon shook his head in disbelief.

"Did you have to get stitches?" He wanted to be frustrated with the taller man but didn't know if he had the right to yet.

"Yes," Yifan admitted, "and a new cabinet."

As he shook his head in disapproval and called the server for another coffee, Junmyeon came to the startling realization that he wanted to take care of Yifan forever.  


 

 

☆彡

 

 

Now that Yifan's had a coffee and is slowly nibbling the edges of the croissant as Junmyeon looks on, sipping his fourth Americano and altogether far too wired on caffeine for his own good, he can tell that Yifan has something on his mind.

"Is anything up?" Junmyeon trusts his husband but he can't help feeling nervous sometimes. Yifan is so much taller, handsomer, and just generally a more awesome person that he is. _Some days I look at you and I still can't believe it ..._

"I know you're really busy at work and it never seems like a good time..." Yifan's voice trails off. He's looking at the empty coffee cup, as though he can find the answers in the grounds at the bottom of the cup.

Junmyeon's heart sinks and he twists the flimsy paper napkin between his fingers, tearing it to soft shreds under the table.

"I know I'm not home a lot and I'm really sorry — I'll try to do better I really will —" His voice trails off as he realizes that Yifan still isn't looking at him. He's looking at the couple at the table beside him. Junmyeon turns to look. _She's gorgeous._

His happiness swims up in his chest to choke him instead.

"Do you — are you — tired of me?" he finally asks, voice trembling a little over the adjective.  


 

 

☆彡

 

 

But how could he possibly bring up the topic? He lurked in jewelry stores, gazing longingly at the matching gold and silver bands before settling on a Tiffany rose gold set, the colour of the rings perfectly complementing Yifan's skin tone.

After which said rings sat in a small blue box in his pocket for the next week.

Yifan caffeinated himself awake while Junmyeon gulped down cup after cup of the dark liquid  until he was worried he was going to develop a stomach ulcer. _Why can't I say anything?_

He knew Yifan liked him: the soft smiles he saved between sips of coffee, the warm brush of fingertips over the back of his hand when he cleared away the dirty cups.

"I was thinking....." Junmyeon's voice trailed off and Yifan looked up.

"Yes?"

Junmyeon's words stuck in his throat. Yifan was glorious in the morning sunlight, golden dust motes hanging around his head like a corona.  He just shook his head.

"Nothing." He didn't miss the frown that crossed Yifan's face.

Or the shadow that started to grow under his eyes over the next few weeks of Junmyeon trying to convince himself that it was hopeless.

Finally Yifan, sleepy but determined, broke the silence.

"I don't know what's wrong with you," he said pointedly, slamming his coffee down with a harsh clink, "but there's something and it's really bothering me."

Junmyeon looked sadly at the massacred remnants of currant scone on his plate. _I bother you now._

He glanced up at Yifan across the table and felt very small.

"I — I was going to — I was wondering..." He couldn't say it. The words were stuck in his throat. But he looked at Yifan's sad frustrated expression and took a deep breath.

_Maybe, just maybe..._

"I was wondering if you...wanted to marry me?" His voice was small but the man across the table wasn't listening to anything else. Junmyeon put his hand in his pocket to fish out the rings but Yifan answered him with his mouth before his fingers even brushed the velvet box.

There would be crumbs on his blazer but no one cared about that.  


 

 

☆彡

 

 

Yifan's head whips back around so quickly that Junmyeon's afraid he'll have whiplash.

"How could you possibly say that?" he exclaims. The red gold of his wedding band shines in the summer light.

Junmyeon doesn't know what to think. _You were just looking at the beautiful women at the table next to us ..._

"I just feel kind of awkward okay?" Yifan is blushing and Junmyeon can't quite calm the panic that's still pressing at his heart but Yifan rarely blushes in public - he'd save the moment forever if he were less uneasy right now.

"I — well, we've been married for a while now and —" Yifan's getting completely tongue twisted and Junmyeon can't help but giggle which only makes his adorable husband glare daggers at him across the table.

"I want a baby okay!" Yifan hides his face in his hands while Junmyeon sits, stunned, all previous panic forgotten.

_You...want...a...baby?_

He's honestly never thought about it, swamped with work and still sometimes in too much disbelief at his adorable and incredible husband to think about anything further.

There's the sound of a baby babbling; Junmyeon glances at the table next to them. The woman sitting there has the cutest baby on her lap, all smiles and twinkling eyes and tiny fluttering hands. _So that's what you were looking at._

He looks back at Yifan, eyes peeking out between strands of hair, full of longing. His husband really wants this, and he's definitely not averse to the idea himself.

_Of course I want you to be happy._

"Do you want me to look at the adoption process over lunch break?"

Yifan's looking at him with a disbelieving yet beautifully hopeful smile spread across his face, and Junmyeon knows that this is where they belong: _here, smiling across the table, forever_.  


 

 

☆彡

 

 

They always meet for coffee in the café downstairs, Junmyeon arriving first, hyped up from the first few hours of work but already missing — and there he is, Yifan, yawning and tired but smiling beatifically, tiny pink bundle in a sling he cradles in his arms. Junmyeon rushes over to kiss the tiny baby girl's face, his heart gently flip-flopping in his chest. _I love you so much._

Yifan gets a kiss too before they sit down, coffee arriving a few moments later. Yifan narrates the day's excitement so far, tiny yawns punctuating the conversation. The sound of her daddies' voices puts her to sleep and this is how they spend their time before Junmyeon regretfully pries himself away to finish off the work day; he loves his job but his heart is in the apartment where his two loves are probably having a mid-afternoon nap, soft summer light dusting their silky heads.


End file.
